callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
KF5
The KF5 is a submachine gun in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign The KF5 is one of the most common weapons in the campaign. It is used by several factions: the Korean People's Army, the KVA, the Atlas Corporation, and the Sentinel Task Force. It is also a starting weapon in the missions "Sentinel" and "Crash". The KF5 dropped by enemy Atlas Juggernauts has a special white camouflage. In "Sentinel", the KF5 is used in semi-automatic mode during the stealth part, but afterwards it is fully-automatic like normal. Multiplayer The KF5 appears in multiplayer as the first unlocked submachine gun, and is featured in the "Run and Gun" default class equipped with a Laser Sight and Suppressor. The KF5 has a high rate of fire that allows the user to hold their own well in close-quarter engagements. Despite this, it has moderate-low recoil that is very manageable, allowing the user to be a considerable threat out to medium-long range. The rear iron sight is very bulky, but passable at close range, however it is a hindrance at longer ranges, so an optical attatchment is recommended. Handling is the standard for most of the sub machine guns: it has a fast ADS time at .2 seconds, and the regular reload is rather quick, lessening the need for Speed Reloading. The foregrip is a good choice, as it greatly reduces the recoil and makes the KF5 a potentially dangerous weapon, to a degree, long range. The aforementioned recoil is very manageable, however, so the foregrip is not needed. When in conjunction with Rapid Fire, it becomes a very high rate of fire weapon with still a rather low recoil pattern, making it even more deadly at close range and still useable at medium range. Extended Mags is also a smart choice for the KF5, as its high rate of fire will chew up the magazine quite quickly. Dual Magazines is an optional choice, as the quicker reloads are unneeded, but the extra reserve ammunition is useful due to the fast ammunition consumption. The low recoil makes the ACOG and Thermal Scope surprisingly useful (however the former's lack of peripheral vision can be a hindrance), expanding the weapon's long range capabilities. The Laser Sight is an excellent choice for the KF5, reducing hip fire spread significantly, making it a potent weapon in maps where multiple close-quarter engagements occur often, such as Bio Lab and Horizon. Adding the Supressor turns the gun into a deadly stealth weapon, although it cuts down on one of its main strengths, its good range. This range makes Advanced Rifling turn it into a very long range SMG, although it is unnecessary and this role is better suited for Assault Rifles. Scavenger is one of the more useful perks for the KF5 as it chews up ammo quickly, Low Profile will allow the player to run around the map worry-free of being spotted by enemy UAVs, and Gung-Ho allows the player to be a potentially non-stop killing machine, giving the user the ability to mow down enemies will sprinting and sliding. Overall, the KF5 is a solid sub machine gun with a good rate of fire and manageable recoil, making it deadly at both close and longer range. Its higher rate of fire makes it useful for inexperienced players who have difficulty aiming, but poor accuracy can lead to frequent reloads and many losses of firefights. Exo Survival The KF5 also appears in Exo Survival. It costs 1 upgrade point, but is included by default in the Light Exo class. It is also used by enemy Gunners. Despite its low upgrade point value and being a default weapon for the Light Exo class, it is quite an effective weapon, having one of the highest magazine capacities of the SMGs in the game. Nevertheless, if the player wants an SMG with a higher magazine capacity, then the ASM1 or SAC3 would be better choices. However, the SAC3 has low hipfire accuracy and the ASM1 has high recoil. These things, combined with its low unlock point value and it being a default weapon to the Light Exo class, makes the KF5 a good competitor to them still. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Tracker *Advanced Rifling *Extended Mags *Dual Magazine *Rapid Fire *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Quickdraw Grip Supply Drop Variants *'Breakneck Elite' (Fire Rate +3, Accuracy -1; can't use rapid fire, extended mags, dual mags, stock, or quickdraw grip) *'Spanner Elite' (Range +3, Fire Rate -2, Handling -1) *'Genuine Professional' (Accuracy +1, Damage +1, Range -1, no optical attachments) *'Endless Professional' (Range +1, Mobility +1, Magazine Capacity -10 rounds) *'Locomotive Professional' (Mobility +2, Fire Rate -1, Reserve Magazines -1) *'Scout Enlisted' (Mobility +1, Fire Rate -1) *'Single Stack Enlisted' (Fire Rate +1, Damage -1) *'Sporter Enlisted' (Range +1, Handling -1) *'Savior Enlisted' (Accuracy +1, Damage -1) *'Marxman (300 kills)' (Range +2, Damage -1, Accuracy -1) Gallery KF5 AW.png|The KF5 in first person. KF5 iron sights AW.png|Aiming down the sights of the KF5. KF5 reloading AW.png|Reloading the KF5. Trivia *The first six shots fired of each magazine have noticeably more muzzle flash than the following shots do. *'ND→!' is written on the bottom of the iron sights. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Submachine Guns